


In Which Two Creatures of the Underworld Exchange Barbs

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [2]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2004





	

“Look, old geezer, I don’t care if you’re the Prince of the Motherfucking Darkness. Just stay the hell out of my way and let me do my job.”

“Whatever you say, boy.”

“That’s ‘Hellboy’ to you, jackass.”

“Interesting name.”

“Like you’re one to talk, ‘Dracula backwards’.”

“True.”

“Hey, watch out—oh, nevermind.”

“Pumping ghouls full of lead gets boring after a while.”

“You’re such an insufferable showoff.”

“Thank you. By the way, incoming Vatican dog alert.”

“Got it—the hell?”

“Oops, forgot to mention that the Judas priest is a regenerator.”

“You did that on purpose.”

“Maybe.”

“I hate you.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Why not? The settings are similar enough to cross over without too many issues.


End file.
